redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LordTBT
Before asking a question, try the one of the archives first. Otherwise, please add your comment to the bottom of the page. =) Monaco Questions Hey there, I was recently converted to Monaco, rather quickly I might add, and had a few enquiries hopefully you could help with. I used to be using Monobook. # At the top of your main page, instead of Google ads, you have one large banner ad. How? # Under article, you have "From Muppet Wiki". I use to have something similar to this under Monobook, however it's not reappearing with Monaco. # How did you get Special:AvatarUpload ? Cheers, LordTBT Talk! 03:36, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Hi, it's nice to talk to you! I'm responding over here 'cause I figure this is where you'd go first anyway. :The ads at the top of the page are determined by Wikia's adserver. Sometimes you'll see Google ads, and sometimes banner ads. I see at the top of this page that there's a bunch of "rat and rodent control" type ads, which is a little weird considering the wiki topic. I guess there aren't a lot of Google ads for "making clothes for your rat" or "preparing dandelion souffle". :) :I changed something in MediaWiki:Common.css to make the page title appear... I'm glad to see it worked. :Having avatars on Muppet Wiki was sort of an experiment that the tech folks were trying out. They wanted to test it somewhere, and I said that it was okay to put it on Muppet. I'm not sure when it'll be available across all wikis, but we should be seeing more stuff like that in the near-ish future. :By the way, I was just poking around and noticed the sentence you added to MediaWiki:Talkpagetext. I know how frustrating it is when people don't sign their posts. That message does seem kind of harsh, though, especially for new people who haven't used talk pages before. It's a little scary to be threatened with a ban every time you leave someone a talk page message, y'know? Anyway, I just wanted to mention it. :Let me know if I can help with anything! Talk to you soon. -- Danny (talk) 03:30, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, you caught me online. While I've noticed the ads at the top of the pages are either randomly Google or banner ads, I've also noticed on Muppets, Halo, & Wookiee that on the Main Page, the ad is always a banner ad, which looks sleeker than the Google ads when one enters the site. The characters in the books are actually rodents (mice & rats), so it explains the Google ads. I appreciate the Common.css tweak. Over the past week I've had a user who has refused to register no matter how many times I've politely asked them too, and has ignored requests to read our style manual and to sign talk pages. I'm getting a little frustrated applying multiple unsigned templates on a daily basis now. The ban wouldn't be permanent, it would be enough so that when the user was unbanned, they should have versed themselves with the style manual. In the welcome announcement it says sign, at the top of the page it says sign, and at the bottom it says sign. How hard can it honestly be? --LordTBT Talk! 03:44, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::That's funny -- I think you're the first person I've ever seen who prefers the graphic ads to the Google ads. I don't think there's any particular way to tweak that; it's just part of the system. :::I totally understand what you mean about the user who won't sign talk pages... That's incredibly annoying, and I think if he can't follow the wiki's guidelines, then a ban is totally appropriate. :::So if it's really just one person's problem, then I don't think you need to put it in Talkpagetext. That feels like punishing everyone because one person is being a jerk. :::By the way, you can respond right here... I've got your page on my watchlist, so I'll get a notification when you reply. :) -- Danny (talk) 06:05, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I would definitely say I prefer the graphic ads. More of a professional look imo. But it's hard to believe it's all one "system" when the wikis I listed have a graphic on the main page no matter what, and I've tried refreshing the pages to check. I've taken your advice and modified the text. Cheers for the help. --LordTBT Talk! 06:53, 2 March 2008 (UTC) New skin Wow, I just came by and saw the super-cool new skin. It looks great! :) -- Danny (talk) 23:06, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! --LordTBT Talk! 05:41, 20 March 2008 (UTC) I wanted to second that. The skin and all the layout look just fantastic! You rock! (BTW sorry I went AWOL for a few months. I'm trying to get back here more often these days and will try working on the Facebook thing.) At least I completed the Castaways character list... --Mousethief 05:48, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hi LordTBT. Redwall is a great idea for a spotlight and a nice wiki. You have about 40 uncategorized pages (mostly videos, for which there is no category as far as I can tell). Could you please categorize them somewhere? If you will do that you are already great with welcomes and the wiki is in good shape, so we will be happy to spotlight it. -- Wendy (talk) 13:42, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :That was fast! I should have known it would be when Phillip (Muppets101) said he was a friend of yours :). You're on the list and I'll try to give you a heads up when we actually have the spotlight ready to go. -- Wendy (talk) 20:48, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Partners Hello LordTBT, I'd just like to say that I love what you've done to the skin! Looks much nicer! Anyway, I have a proposition for you. Would the Redwall wiki be interested in becoming a partner with the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness wiki? This would be mutually beneficial to both parties, as it would bring users from the Redwall wiki to the CoAD wiki, and vice versa. Allow me to tell you a little about the CoAD wiki; it's a relatively new wiki, set around the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness wiki, written by Michelle Paver. The Redwall wiki and CoAD wiki have a lot in common, being both book series where animals play a large part. Would you be interested? I hope you would, as I would love to add the Redwall wiki to the partners list. Thanks. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 20:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) 18:16, 7 April 2008 (UTC) *Thanks you. If you look at the sidebar on the CoAD wiki, you will see the Redwall wiki in the friends and partners. Thanks for your acceptance. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 20:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) 06:06, 8 April 2008 (UTC) News If you'd like to say anything at all about the CoAD wiki, the Redwall wiki or the partnership, we hope that you'd like to do so here. Thanks. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 20:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) 08:16, 8 April 2008 (UTC) 13:11, 11 April 2008 (UTC) *Ah, I'm sorry, I forgot that your wiki was a friend! we're currently in a negotiation with another site for partnership, so I sort of got muddled up! Yes, the Redwall wiki is a friend, and I respect its independency. Would you mind writing us the article in the news? You may explain this if you wish. Thanks. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 20:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) 08:16, 8 April 2008 (UTC) 18:47, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Matimeo Why did you delete the cover I placed on the Mattimeo page, it is the offical cover for the UK? Thanks--Skittles the hog 12:07, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Revert/Something just happened. A few days ago, I wrote a template for Locations... yet now I can't find any trace of it being ever created or deleted. Do you know what happened? On a side note, do you think we need a location template? (For quick reference etc.) Thanks! Signed, Lord Mactalon 23:09, 24 April 2008 (UTC) BMT May I add to the fantasy box at the botf the main page, all it is is Adding is 'The Black Magicians Troilgy' THANKS--Mobhead 10:56, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Rakkety Tam: Finished. I just last night finished the Rakkety Tam character listing (to the best of my reading). I noticed in the "help wanted" widget, it listed Rakkety Tam and Martin the Warrior as listing unfinished books.... could you update that? Thanks! (Btw, those widgets are very useful.) ''--Lord Mactalon 21:17, 4 May 2008 (UTC)'' Adminship Hi! I was wondering if I could become and admin here. I am very knowledgeable on this subject. One reason I don't have many edits here is because it's so perfect! I am an administrator on the Club Penguin Wiki (webmaster too!) and I know tons about wikis. If you don't want me to, that's fine! Eulalia! -- Barkjon 21:01, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Ok! Thanks!-- Barkjon 14:03, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Editors How can become an editor? Like be listed as an editor on the page.Thanks, Rakkety Tam 13:54, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Redwaaaall! HOW? 01:27, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure what the problem is. If you are a registered user here, you click "edit", and add yourself to the bottom of the page in the same format that everyone else has. --LordTBT Talk! 01:43, 11 May 2008 (UTC) HTML I'm a beginning HTML editor and I saw that you needed one. I'll see what I can do. Give me an objective an' I'll try to do it! Soo, when do I start?-- Barkjon 14:46, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Time Line I would really love to start on that Redwall Timeline! We should start with Lord Brocktree (book) ,if we go in chronological order. Tell me when we start! I think User:Barkjon was wanting to help too.Thank ye'! Rakkety Tam 01:54, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Is it ok that I copied the start of it from the long patrol's website?Is it copyrighted? Rakkety Tam 22:19, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Verry Sorry!I didn't mean to do that! Rakkety Tam 15:04, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Hey LordTBT is there any way you can tell me something about the back cover of the United States edition of Mattimeo? I am trying to buy all the old Redwall paperback covers with the back cover art by Troy Howell and wanted to know if there was anything besidesd Brian Jacques picture on the back of Mattimeo. I am pretty sure there is because sullivanet.com's Redwall Encyclopedia has a cropped picture of Basil, Orlando, Jess, and Matthias and it looks like Howell's style of art. Thanks! --Lord Thunderpaw 00:05, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Wikia logo Hi there! My name's Scott; I'm a Wikia Helper with a focus on Entertainment wikis. Just thought I'd let you know that I was able to get the Wikia logo in the white color you were looking for to match the customized skin. Here's a PSD file if you wish to play with it further. Just make sure the font style doesn't change as that's the company's registered logo. Also, just so you know, a spotlight for Redwall Wiki has recently started running on Wikia. So you may start seeing some increased traffic in recent changes. Thanks, and let me know if you have any questions! —Scott (talk) 18:20, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Mattimeo Art Hey LordTBT do you know if there is a full picture of the back cover with the Howell art? And also, do you know somewhere where I could buy it? Maybe you? Thanks. --Lord Thunderpaw 23:53, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Mattimeo Art Yes I can order it but I am worried that it will have Mr. Jacques's pictur eon the back cover instead of the art. --Lord Thunderpaw 00:41, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Mother Mellus As I was flipping through an animal encyclopedia I noticed that the Eurasian Badger's scientific name is "Mele meles" which is pronounced MEL-eez MEL-eez. I know Brian Jacques has used animal's scientific names to come up with character names before (Gulo the Savage-wolverine scientific name: Gulo gulo and Korvus Skurr-raven scientific name: Corvus corax) and Meles sounds a bit like Mellus I think. Just soemthing to think about. --Lord Thunderpaw 00:46, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Done with Mattimeo.. Can you remove Mattimeo from the "help needed" widget? Thanks. Also, I posted a couple things on the Grubclaw controversy... can you take a look at them? Thanks. ''--Lord Mactalon 19:10, 18 May 2008 (UTC)'' Rollo Hey, I added some stuff to Rollo's page. It was basically my first edit that I needed a book to look stuff up in. I added stuff about how he was helpful to solving the riddles in Mattimeo. I don't know about you, but I thought that was a pretty important part in the story, I mean a Dibbun solving like three riddles that lead up to the directions for Matthias and company to follow? --Lord Thunderpaw 20:29, 18 May 2008 (UTC) The Long Patrol Club Forums Registration Hello, I have signed up under Lord Thunderpaw and Lord Stormpaw and both accounts have never been activated my the mods I guess. Could you tell me why; you seem like a sensible person and you post quite a bit on The Long Patrol Forums. Thanks --Lord Thunderpaw 21:13, 18 May 2008 (UTC) LPF Thanks, I will e-mail him later though I already did he didn't reply I think. --Lord Thunderpaw 21:21, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Tribes of Redwall Mice Poster Hello, I noticed that you need the Tribes of Redwall Mice Poster. I have one, its in really good condition (in my opinion). Please tell me the details and I can get some scans for ya. Hope to help, --Lord Thunderpaw 21:53, 18 May 2008 (UTC) New Quarry Picture! I have a new Quarry Picture that isn't blurry! I just don't know how to replace the old image though. Thanks --Lord Thunderpaw 23:25, 18 May 2008 (UTC) I uploaded new quarry picture I think its illustrated by Gary Chalk, if you need me to double check I could...its from my old passed-down-from-my-sister Redwall 10th Anniversary Map. Why?!? Can we please get the Castaways a new wiki for JUST the Castaways? It gets annoying to have a bunch of Castaways articles on here - this is REDWALL wiki - not Castaways! Rakkety Tam 13:37, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Alright!Don;t mean to be a bother,wot wot! Rakkety Tam 13:12, 23 May 2008 (UTC) The (Solitary) Beaver Hello Lord TBT, I noticed you have put fan art for Felldoh's and Barkstripe's picture. I have some fan art; people tell me I am good at drawing so perhaps you would like to use it for the beaver? The beaver is not a main character like Felldoh is. Thanks, --Lord Thunderpaw 15:16, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Art So it is a no then? No art? I just thought it was fun drawing a Redwallized beaver. He's loading his sling and he's on the Abbey Grounds on some rubble in the grass. By the way, is there any characters you absolutely want a picture of? I would be happy to draw it for you. --Lord Thunderpaw 19:21, 26 May 2008 (UTC) I need some tips Hey,hate to bother you again ,but I have just started Watership Down Wiki,and I was wondering if you had any tips.Thanks! Rakkety Tam 19:52, 27 May 2008 (UTC) I really need people to join and I need to "advertize"". Thanks! Mattimeo Page Just to let you know, I extended the Mattimeo page a little more which before was pretty condensed. If you want me to extend it even more, just notify me. I'm trying to greaten any article I can. Ferahgo the Assassin 22:50, 27 May 2008 (UTC) from swordbearer <->()- Hi, I just joined last night, I don't exactly know how to text, but if anyone was wondering what the <->()- thing is, it's a sword. How do you add a picture to your name? I know you added a picture of Boar the Fighter from chp. 41 of Mossflower to your name. I was wondering how. Well good job with the editing and such! -Swordbearer 00:13, 28 May 2008 (UTC) <->()- Link I never left a message about a link. I think you meant to post your meesage on the user named Rakkety Tam's usertalk page. Lord Thunderpaw 23:40, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Removal of Link I saw that you removed the link to the Warriors Wiki because, in your summary, you "could not find a link". The link is here, and if you'd like, you can check the history to make sure it wasn't just added recently. 15:06, 4 June 2008 (UTC) : To find the link, you'd go to the mainpage's talk page, and it is under the advertising section. 18:42, 4 June 2008 (UTC)